Search for Those Lost
by Akuri-Chan
Summary: Two girls, Tari and Carol, set out to look for the missing Red, Yellow, and Green. pg for cussin. blue/Tari, Carol/Lance If u like Gary, DO NOT READ! COMPLETE!!!!!! da ending iz very cra**y tho
1. Prologue (ignore the chapter i part, tha...

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! But I do own Tommie and Tammie!  
  
  
  
) Prologue (  
  
This is a story abouttwo girls. One thinks Blue is cool, and has a crush  
  
on him, the other is in love with Lance of the Elite Four. Together, they are  
  
invincible, and they are asked by Professor Oak to start what Yellow  
  
started. Their mission was to find Red, and now, Yellow. Their names are Tari and Carol. Tari has a roster of Rapidash, Jolteon, Lapras, Mew, Hitmonlee, and the GS ball(I won't tell you what's in it now.). Carol has a roster of 2 Dragonairs, 1 Dragonite, 1 Gyrados, and 1 Aerodactyl(same roster as lance in the comic.).  
  
  
  
) Chap 1(  
  
"Hey! Tari! You have a crush on Blue, right?"  
  
"GRRRRR!!! You've been reading my diary again, am I right?"  
  
"Paranoid… Hey, Blue! Do you like my sister?"  
  
"*Blush* No comment."  
  
"Come on Blue!"  
  
"NO COMMENT!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Carol, LEAVE BLUE ALONE!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Geez…"  
  
) Later…(  
  
"Tari and Blue, sittin in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-OW!!!!!! What you do that for?!"  
  
"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP WITH THAT STUFF, K?!"  
  
"Why don't you?"  
  
Carol and Blue started to fight, until Tari stepped in.  
  
"Stop it you two! Carol, could I talk to you a moment?"  
  
"Now, stop it!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
)Much later…(  
  
(Blue and Carol meet a Jr. Trainer. This scene is sorta like what happened in book four, if you've even read it yet…)  
  
"Gosh! It's Agatha!"  
  
"What? Who'd you expect, Santa Claus?"  
  
"Grrrrr… Oh well, I'm here to beat the elite four, once and for all!"  
  
"Well, kid, are you sure you're up to that? Because, I don't think so. Gengar! Hypnotize this little brat, and wait for my command to use dream eater!"  
  
"Blue!"  
  
"Now, DREAM EATER!"  
  
"AAARGH!!!!!!"  
  
"BLUE!!!!!!!!" Tari turned to Agatha. "You witch, you'll pay for that one; Rapidash! Flamethrower!"  
  
"WA HA HA HA HA! No effect, you child!"  
  
Tari gave her a shaky grin. "I don't think so, just look at your ghost pokemon."  
  
Agatha turned around. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hey, kid!" Tommie turned to Jr trainer. "Go find your haunter! I'll back you up."  
  
)After they free Blue…(  
  
"Blue!! You're ok!!"  
  
"Of course I'm- AAGH!" Tari hugged Blue, and the Jr trainer just stared.  
  
I know, I know, it's a bit weird, but it's only the beginning! Also, Tari has psychic powers, stronger than Sabrina, in the level of, say, maybe Mewtwo(there are rumors stating that she was once taught by Mewtwo himself!). 


	2. Poor Gary! (not really...)

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or pokemon adventures!  
  
Now, I have to catch up with descriptions of the ppls, so this chapter will be kind of longer.  
  
  
  
"Blue! Get your stinkin' stuff off my bed!" Yelled Gary Oak.  
  
"Geez, that idiot! I know I'm younger than him, but that doesn't mean he can push me around anytime he likes!" Blue muttered to himself.  
  
"DING DONG!!!" The doorbell rang, and Blue leaped up to answer it.  
  
"Hi Blue! I thought I'd come over to visit!" Said Tari. Her bangs were drooping in the heat, but Tari just pushed them aside. "I thought we could train our pokemon today!" She said brightly. Once they were outside, their pokemon came out.  
  
"Come on Houndoom! Let's show Charizard that you're the best fire pokemon ever!" Then, she took off, with Houndoom at her heels. Suddenly, she stopped and backtracked. "Blue! Where are my bike gloves?" She asked.  
  
"It's too hot out here!" Yelled Blue.  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
Blue sighed, and handed over her gloves. Tari put them on and started back to her houndoom, and they continued their run.  
  
"So, Blue, how's your girlfriend?"  
  
Blue jumped. Gary, his twin brother was right behind him, holding his eevee's poke ball. Everybody said Blue and Gary were exactly alike, everybody except Tari. She thought the only difference was that Gary was a jerk.  
  
"GO AWAY GARY!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Why should I? I'm older than you. By the way, you never finished cleaning our room," Gary said. "And I told you to!"  
  
"Gary, I'm warning you," Tari yelled. "If you interrupt with this training session, I swear I'll…"  
  
"What kind of training are you doing? Running laps is training? Ha!" Gary mocked.  
  
"Well… Why don't you try it? It strengthens your body, endurance, and our pokemons' too!"  
  
"Yeah, right. If it was any of you 2 that made it up, it sucks!"  
  
"Fine! Don't follow our exercise plan!" Snapped Tari. "Just wait till you're in the pokemon league! Then you'll see! C'mon Blue!" She stormed off, her houndoom digging into her vest pockets for treats.  
  
) An hour later…(  
  
Blue and Tari were finished with their afternoon training session, and were sitting in the shade to rest.  
  
"So, you numbskulls! What have you found out about your flunking training system?" Yelled Gary, sitting in a lawn chair.  
  
That was too much for Tari.  
  
"Get ready, to lose!" She yelled, pulling out her poke balls.  
  
"Ah, so the 'lil pipsqueak wants to fight, huh? Well, I guarantee I won't lose!" Gary got off his lawn chair. "Go, Nidoqueen!"  
  
"Nido!"  
  
" I choose you, Mew!"  
  
"Mew!"  
  
"Psychic!" Yelled Tari. "Psychic beats poison!"  
  
"Grrr… Return, Nidoqueen! I choose, Arcanine!"  
  
"My turn! Golduck!" Yelled Blue. "Hydro Pump!"  
  
"N—ine…"  
  
"Grr… Umbreon!"  
  
"Ooo! A DARK pokemon, huh? Well, no matter, Blue, you have a fighting pokemon!"  
  
"Huh? Oh, right, Machamp! Low kick!"  
  
"Breon…."  
  
"My umbreon!"  
  
"Ha! That shows you for laughing at MY training routine!" Yelled Tari savagely. She went back to running laps around the backyard, joined with Gary's Umbreon.  
  
"B-b-b-b-but, UMBREON!!!!!!!!!!!! You're supposed to sulk with me now!"  
  
"Too bad! Umbreon likes ME better now because I'm stronger! HA!" Tari petted the poor pokemon, which had had no TLC for at least 5 years. Suddenly, a gigantic lurch in the ground threw everybody off their feet. A Dragonite was towering over them, and a dark shadow was standing on its head.  
  
What is happening? Who's on the dragonite's head? It's too obvious! Find out what happens next chap! 


	3. LANCE!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or pokemon adventures. This chapter is very corny, because I'm too used to writing the way teachers like you to. My apologies if that bothers you.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Was Gary's first reaction. "You chicken! That's just some guy on a Dragonite! It looks like." "Lance! Get off that Dragonite's head RIGHT THIS INSTANCE!!!" Yelled Tari in a very bossy voice. Lance jumped back, very surprised to hear that voice; and in doing so, he fell off the Dragonite. "Go, Hitmonlee! Catch him!" Hitmonlee caught Lance and dragged him over to the spot where Tari, Blue, and Gary were standing. "Hey! Lemme go!" Yelled Lance. He was struggling against Tari's hitmonlee. "Lance! What the heck do you think you're doing?!" Tari was scolding Lance, and showing no mercy. Blue and Gary were just plain confused. "Um, Tari, do you know him?" Gary asked timidly. "Heck I know him! He's my brother!" Tari was steaming now. She was yelling at Lance for who-knows-what, and waving her arms around in an impatient way. "You said he was in that really powerful group called what, the Elly Four?" Whispered Gary to Blue. "It's the Elite Four, and yes, he is in the Elite Four." "Then why is he just sitting there and letting her yell at him like that? I mean, couldn't he just blow her up or something?" "How the heck do you think I know?" Snapped Blue, who was now watching the dust cloud made by Tari and Lance. And guess who beat up who? Tari beat up Lance! "Ow. How humiliating. Beaten up by my own little sister. In front of the rest of the Elite Four too." Lance got up and rubbed his head. Uneasily, he asked," Um, am I excused now?" Tari blew up all over again. "BEING IN THE ELITE FOUR IS DANGEROUS, AND I'M ONE OF THE PEOPLE TRYING TO STOP THE ELITE FOUR'S PLAN OF DESTROYING HUMANKIND FOR POKEMON! POKEMON GET ALONG VERY WELL WITH MOST HUMANS," Tari glared at Gary. " BUT THIS IS GETTING STUPID!!!! IF YOU DESTROY HUMANKIND, YOU'LL DESTROY ME! AND BLUE! AND A WHOLE BUNCH OF OTHER INNOCENT PEOPLE THAT LOVE THEIR POKEMON!" "Um, Tari, can I interrupt a second?" "What?" "Breath." "*Breath*" "Ok, you can continue now." "YOU'RE TRYING TO DESTROY INNOCENT PEOPLE, JUST BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID OPINIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tari was pacing the yard by now. "Um, could you talk a little more quietly?" Lance asked timidly. "NO!!!!!!! WHY SHOULD I?!" "Because the rest of the Elite Four is here too." Tari turned around, and there was Lorelei, Agatha, and Bruno, all with their pokemon ready for battle. "Uh oh." "I have a good idea," squeaked Blue. "What?" "RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" All three of them (Tari, Blue and Gary) turned heel and ran. The Elite Four just followed, with Bruno's Hitmonlee gaining quickly. "What-are-we*pant* going to *wheeze* do know?" Asked Gary. "I guess we keep running until we loose them," sighed Tari, who was gliding easily. "That's*pant* easy for *cough* you to say." muttered Blue. "Well, I'd advise you to run faster, because Hitmonlee's gaining quickly!" Yelled Tari. She sped up and picked up two poke balls from her belt. "If you guys really want, you can ride on my Rapidashes! Go Rapidash! Hop on!" As they sped on, the Elite Four on their heels, Tari forgot that being in pallet and traveling south meant that they would soon reach water. What will happen when the unlikely trio reaches the water's edge? Will they turn and fight? Or will they continue to run? Find out next chapter! 


	4. What the?!

Disclaimer: I do not own the idea about why lance is evil, or pokemon, or pokemon adventures.  
  
"Aw man! We reached a dead end!" Yelled Tari. All three of them skidded to a halt. They looked over the cliff. Blue turned to Tari. "Do we jump and face possible death, or do we turn and fight?" "FIGHT!" Yelled Tari. "Go, Sparky!" She threw a poke ball at the approaching Hitmonlee. "Thunderbolt!" "Jolt!" The hitmonlee disappeared into a bright flash of light. When the light was gone, Sparky was lying on the ground with X's for eyes, and hitmonlee towering over him. But it changed its mind and started for Tari, Blue, and Gary. "Hey! Bro! A little help?" No use. Gary was lying on the ground foaming at the mouth. "Oh well, guess it's just us!" Blue turned back to where Tari was. "What do you-Tari?!" "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Blue whipped around and saw that Tari was falling down the cliff. "Charizard!" But it was too late. Tari had already hit the water, and Blue didn't see her head come back up. "You murderers!" The Elite Four was gone. Cursing, he flew down on Charizard, and then told Golduck to look for Tari. When he did find her, she was unconscious, not breathing very well. Blue had Charizard take her to Professor Oak's Lab, and dragged Gary back to the lab himself. (now, starting from Tari's point of view.) I saw Lance, sitting in his room, listening to our parents tell him he had to go to boarding school. He was just hanging his head. I felt strange, as if I could have prevented this from happening. Then, suddenly, I heard a voice in my head, calling my name. (Blue's point of view) "Tari! Tari! Wake up! Tari!" It seemed hopeless. She had taken a long fall, and Golduck didn't find her until she was in the water for at least 10 minutes. Oh well, I've got to try. "*Groan.*" I snapped my head around. Tari was sitting up, holding her head. "What just happened? I feel like I just fell off a cliff." "Well, technically, you did," I said. I sighed, hoping that the fall didn't make Tari weirder than she already was. "I saw Lance. in a dream." "*Feh* As if," I muttered. Who would dream about her brother that tried to murder her? "No, really! My mom and dad were sending him to boarding school!" "So what?" I scoffed. "So-EEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "WHAT THE?!" There was a hitmonlee's leg sticking through the wall. Apparently, the Elite Four found out their job wasn't done yet. Not for a long shot.  
  
  
  
Hi! This is CoolFalco777! I would like you to know that in the not too future future, I will be having trouble with my pokemon. They will be interrupting me, for example, right. now. Don't worry! It won't make my updating speed slower, but there will be little comments every so often, by certain pokemon I have. This is the list: Yellow on black: Pichu (Bumblebee) Blue: Lapras (Icey) Purple: Lugia (Lt. Lugia) Yellow on blue: Jolteon (Sparky) Brown: Hitmonlee (Kicks) Black: Donphan(Pan) Red on Black: Houdoom (Doomer) 


	5. What happened?!

Disclaimer: I do not own the idea about why lance is evil, or pokemon, or pokemon adventures.  
  
"Aw man! We reached a dead end!" Yelled Tari. All three of them skidded to a halt. They looked over the cliff. Blue turned to Tari. "Do we jump and face possible death, or do we turn and fight?" "FIGHT!" Yelled Tari. "Go, Sparky!" She threw a poke ball at the approaching Hitmonlee. "Thunderbolt!" "Jolt!" The hitmonlee disappeared into a bright flash of light. When the light was gone, Sparky was lying on the ground with X's for eyes, and hitmonlee towering over him. But it changed its mind and started for Tari, Blue, and Gary. "Hey! Bro! A little help?" No use. Gary was lying on the ground foaming at the mouth. "Oh well, guess it's just us!" Blue turned back to where Tari was. "What do you-Tari?!" "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Blue whipped around and saw that Tari was falling down the cliff. "Charizard!" But it was too late. Tari had already hit the water, and Blue didn't see her head come back up. "You murderers!" The Elite Four was gone. Cursing, he flew down on Charizard, and then told Golduck to look for Tari. When he did find her, she was unconscious, not breathing very well. Blue had Charizard take her to Professor Oak's Lab, and dragged Gary back to the lab himself. (now, starting from Tari's point of view.) I saw Lance, sitting in his room, listening to our parents tell him he had to go to boarding school. He was just hanging his head. I felt strange, as if I could have prevented this from happening. Then, suddenly, I heard a voice in my head, calling my name. (Blue's point of view) "Tari! Tari! Wake up! Tari!" It seemed hopeless. She had taken a long fall, and Golduck didn't find her until she was in the water for at least 10 minutes. Oh well, I've got to try. "*Groan.*" I snapped my head around. Tari was sitting up, holding her head. "What just happened? I feel like I just fell off a cliff." "Well, technically, you did," I said. I sighed, hoping that the fall didn't make Tari weirder than she already was. "I saw Lance. in a dream." "*Feh* As if," I muttered. Who would dream about her brother that tried to murder her? "No, really! My mom and dad were sending him to boarding school!" "So what?" I scoffed. "So-EEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "WHAT THE?!" There was a hitmonlee's leg sticking through the wall. Apparently, the Elite Four found out their job wasn't done yet. Not for a long shot.  
  
  
  
Hi! This is CoolFalco777! I would like you to know that in the not too future future, I will be having trouble with my pokemon. They will be interrupting me, for example, right. now. Hi! Don't worry! It won't make my updating speed slower, but there will be little comments every so often, by certain pokemon I have. This is the list: Yellow on black: Pichu (Bumblebee) Blue: Lapras (Icey) Purple: Lugia (Lt. Lugia) Yellow on blue: Jolteon (Sparky) Brown: Hitmonlee (Kicks) Black: Donphan (Pan) Red on Black: Houdoom (Doomer)  
  
HEY!!! I DON'T TAKE MUCH PART IN THIS FANFIC!!! I'm ONE OF YOUR POKEMON FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!! 


	6. Tari's dream

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or pokemon adventures. I don't own the idea for the dream either.  
  
"Tari! Let's move!" I yelled. "But Blue! My pokemon are in my backpack! Just a sec!" She struggled for her poke balls. "There! Ok, we can leave now." Our escape was simple. We ran out of the hole Hitmonlee had made. Except one thing was wrong. It was too easy. The Elite Four were smarter than that. "We've been waiting for you." We looked up. Lance was sitting on his Dragonite. Cat eyes glaring at Tari. "Um, Blue? I think we should run." Tari squeaked. I sighed. She was right. "Charizard! Let's get out of here!" "Mm hm! Charcoal!" She hopped on, and we tore out of there. "You can run, but you can't hide! I know you well enough sis! I know where all your friends are! I'll kill every one of them! So make it easy for us." We heard Lance's voice in the distance. I told Charizard to fly me toward Cerise Island, where there were very strong pokemon there to train against. ) 1 year later. Everybody is at Cerise Island ( "Tari!" "Hmm?" I was very grumpy at my lack of sleep. "What?" "I heard someone," Blue said. He waited some more. "Nevermind, I might be getting paranoid." "Yeah. Go back to sleep," groaned Red. "*Snore*" Green yawned and turned over. Yellow giggled in her sleep. I went back to sleep. I hoped that Blue really was getting paranoid. I turned over, and went to dreamland. ) Tari's dream/ nightmare( Lance was now in boarding school. He was bullying some poor kid. My brother would never do that! I thought. But then again, I never knew him, except for a year or two. But my mom and dad sent him off so he could become the dragon master he wanted to. I heard Lance's thoughts, all in my head. I couldn't block them out of my head. I bet mom and dad ore sending me away because they don't like me! I bet they like Tari better than me, so they're sending me away! Those thoughts were all inside my head. Then, suddenly, everything went into a blur. Now, I was at the Elite boarding school. I saw Lance shaking his head to a boy with a magmar. A burst of flame shot from its mouth and started melting the school. I saw Lance glance, horrified, as his two only friends got burned from the melting building. Everything became a blur again, and I saw Lance stealing some papers from a filing cabinet. When he was reading them, I heard his thoughts. No! They can't be dead! What happened to my sister?! This *beep* letter doesn't even tell me what happened to my sister! Then, someone started shaking me by the shoulder. ) Blue's POV( "Tari, wake up! Stop sleep talking! It's staring to creep us out!" Whined Yellow, shaking Tari. When she woke up, she just stared over our shoulders. We turned around and saw the Elite Four. "This is not good," said Red. This is the semi final chapter! I know this fic doesn't really fit the title, but my head's really getting ahead of myself! See ya next chapter! 


	7. The end

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or pokemon adventures.  
  
"Look, Tari, do you want to die a long, painful death, or a short painless one?" Asked my brother. "Neither! Because trying to kill me is wrong! I know why, and it's not true!" I yelled. But he just didn't listen! My own brother, trying to kill me! "Fine. Then I'll make you die the hard way, since your friends look like they want to fight," Lance decided. "Let's have a one on one battle, shall we?" "Feh. I don't trust this guy," muttered blue. "Me either! Since when do bad guys play fair?" Asked Yellow. "You guys have to remember, that's my brother up there, so I'll challenge him," I whispered. "So you guys won't get hurt for me, k?" "No way! That's suicide! That's exactly what they want and expect you to do!" Green whispered. "But you guys are my friends, and I don't know what I'd do if any of you got hurt because of me!" I was fighting a losing battle. They all wanted to fight too. "Fine. We'll all fight." I turned to the Elite Four. "Ok, which of you is first?" Lorelei came up. "Guess I will," she said. "Now which of you is first to take a clobbering from me?" "I'll take her!" Green stepped forward. They had a little battle, and Lorelei was victorious. "I'll take the next "beating". Who's next?" Asked Agatha. "Looks like it's my turn," muttered Blue. This time, Blue won. "Me versus Bruno!" Yelled Red. Bruno won. "It all depends on this last battle. If I win, who knows what the Elite Four's reaction will be?" I sighed. It looked as if the only way to find out was to beat Lance, my big brother. "Go Dragonite!" He yelled, sending out the orangish dragon. "Go Icey!" I threw a poke ball, which send out a Lapras. "Looks like Tari's got the advantage here," said Red. "Let's hope for the best," Yellow muttered. "Ice beam!" "Hyper beam!" A beam of light shot out from dragonite's horn as my Lapras gave it an ice beam. There was a huge explosion, and my Lapras was fainted. "Icey!" I returned Lapras. "Now that I've beaten you, why don't I do the thing I most wanted to do a long time ago?" said Lance. "Dragonite! Hyper beam!" The tip of its horn started to crackle once more, and it dished out another hyper beam. The only thing I could hear now was the sound of the hyper beam. I was blasted off the cliff and hit some rocks. The last thing I saw and heard, before everything went black, was Lance, towering above us. It seemed, the Elite Four had finally won at last. The end! I know it's a sucky ending, but I'm working on a sequel, so look out for it! 


End file.
